clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
501st Legion
The 501st Legion, also known as the 501st Clone Battalion, and Vader's Fist, was a famous legion led by Anakin Skywalker, Clone Captain Rex, and later Commander Appo. One unit in the 501st was the Torrent Company. The 501st participated in many major battles including the Battles of Christophsis, Teth, Umbara, Ringo Vinda, Anaxes and Coruscant. The clone trooper battalion, was put under the leadership of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker with clone captain Rex, while Rex was succeeded by Appo at the end of the war. The 501st was present from the beginning of the Clone Wars until Legacy Era. During the Battle of Umbara, the battalion was temporarily under the leadership of General Pong Krell who turned out to be a traitor. After the transformation of the Galactic Empire, the 501st Legion was led under Darth Vader to attack the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and served as Vader's legion. Clone Wars The 501st clone battalion fought in many battles during the Clone Wars, under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex. The 501st Legion was temporarily put in-charge of General Krell who secretly was an agent of Dooku. Later in the final days of the Clone Wars, Anakin Skywalker now known as Darth Vader lead the 501st under Commander Appo to attack the Jedi Temple.Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith Battle of Christophsis Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi lead the 501st Legion along with the 212th Attack Battalion under the commands of Captain Rex and Commander Cody to liberate the planet from the Separatists invasion.Star Wars: The Clone Wars film Battle of Teth The 501st command by Anakin Skywalker and his padawan was dispatched to Teth in order to recover Hutt crime lord Jabba the Hutt's son, Rotta, in order to gain access to hyperlanes passing through Jabba's territory for the Galactic Republic. However, they able to win in the first wave but second wave, they were forced to retreat. The few of Torrent Company survived including Rex. Later Obi-Wan Kenobi arrive with 212th Attack Battalion to back up the Torrent Company and they won again. Battle of Kamino After General Skywalker and Kenobi intercept a transmission of Ventress and Grievous planning an attack on Kamino they then send the 501st Legion to Kamino to defend the planet. The 501st held their own during the battle, with two troopers, Echo and Fives, getting promoted to ARC troopers due to their amazing performance. Battle of Umbara Later in the war, the planet Umbara withdrew from the Republic and joined the CIS. The Republic sent the 501st Legion lead by Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex and the 212th Attack Battalion lead by Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody. General Krell later took charge of the mission in replace of General Skywalker. The Legion sustained heavy casualties due to Krell's poor leadership. Many of the 501st's troopers expressed their disdain for their General, resulting in a split in the ranks. It was later revealed that Krell was a traitor and was executed. Battle of Ringo Vinda Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, Jedi General Tiplar and Tiplee lead the 501st and Doom's Unit lead by Captain Rex and Commander Doom. The battle lead to Tup executing Tiplar after the control chip malfunctioned, causing him to execute Order 66 pre-maturely. Tup and Fives went to Kamino to discover what happened to him. Tup would die to being to weak. Fives would go on to investigate the chips, resulting in his death at the hands of Commander Fox. Battle for Anaxes Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and High General Mace Windu lead the 501st Legion and 91st Reconnaissance Corps to Anaxes to reclaim the planet under Admiral Trench forces. Rex created an algorithm to fight the Separatists, which the Separatists had discovered. It was revealed that only Fives and Echo, both thought dead, had known of the algorithm. Rex, Cody, Jesse and Kix would meet up with the clone commando squad known as the Bad Batch. The squad would discover Echo was alive, rescue him, and would defeat the Separatists and kill Admiral Trench. Galactic Empire The 501st also subsequently served Darth Vader during the reign of the Galactic Empire nicknamed Vader's fist. They were present at the Jedi Temple when Order 66 was orchestrated, they were present at the Battles of Naboo,Star Wars: Battlefront 2 Yavin 4,Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope and Hoth.Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back Attack on the Jedi Temple After, Palpatine executed Clone protocol 66 and Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader, he lead the 501st Legion now under the command of Commander Appo to attack and kill all the Jedi. Anakin and the 501st shot and cut down many Jedi including the younglings very few Jedi managed to escape the massacre. In the aftermath, of the massacre 501st troopers were tasked with guarding the temple. A squad of these troopers would be killed by returning Jedi. Units Within Torrent Company Torrent Company was the primary subdivision of the 501st, where most of the troopers got their start from. The troopers wore standard armor and had standard equipment. Execute Battalion Execute Battalion was a battalion within the 501st, as was Carnivore Battalion. Both battalions participated at the Battle of Devaron, in an attempt to rescue Jedi General Bolla Ropal. They possessed standard armor and equipment. Carnivore Battalion Carnivore Battalion was a battalion with the 501st, as was Execute Battalion. Both battalions participated at the Battle of Devaron, in an attempt to rescue Jedi General Bolla Ropal from the bounty hunter Cad Bane. They possessed standard armor and equipment. Imperial Commando Special Unit The Imperial Commando Special Unit was the remainder of the clone commando force after the Clone Wars, when the Galactic empire was formed. The unit consisted of several small squads, including the remainder of Delta Squad and Squad 40. They possessed Katarn-class commando armor and DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon Systems, as well as a specialized Head's Up Display, and a side arm. Aurek Company Aurek Company was a company of Imperial Stormtroopers that served in the Galactic Empire, after the Republic was disbanded. The troopers consisted of humans and aliens, none of which were clones. The stormtroopers bore standard stormtrooper armor and E-11 blaster rifles. Wildfire Wildfire was the name of a squad of clones led by Captain Rex and Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano when the 501st laid siege to Dr. Nuvo Vindi's laboratory. The troopers possessed standard armor and equipment. Snow Wolves Snow Wolves was the name of a squad of clones led by Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi when the 501st laid siege to Dr. Nuvo Vindi's laboratory. The troopers possessed standard armor and equipment. Calm Tree Calm Tree was the name of a squad of clones led by Jedi General Anakin Skywalker when the 501st laid siege to Dr. Nuvo Vindi's laboratory. The troopers possessed standard armor and equipment. Rex's squad Rex's squad was a large squad of clone troopers of the 501st Legion commanded by Clone Captain Rex during the Battle of Umbara. Notable Members 501st Legion Navigation: 501st Regiment Navigation: Unidentified clone troopers: References Category:501st Legion Category:Unit Category:Clone trooper legion Category:Class 3 articles